My heart will follow you
by Livnlexlover98
Summary: Liv meets Alex and falls head over heels for her, will she have the courage to confess her feelings? And will it be too late?
1. Chapter 1

"She'll be home with her kid in time for dinner." Abbie sighed as they walked out of the interrogation room. Olivia nodded and smiled sadly. Abbie saw the look in her eyes and stepped closer.

"Hey, you busy later?" She asked her friend. Liv shook her head and Abbie nodded.

"Be at mine at six, you look like you need company." She said softly, smiling at Olivia. Her only response was a slight nod. Abbie walked away and Cragen glared at his detectives.

"My office, now!" he growled, stalking away. The two looked at each other with matching confused expressions on their faces.

Once they were inside the office, they proceded to get chewed out. Their captain yelled for a good five minutes before releasing them, and Olivia left the office feeling properly abashed.

She survived the rest of the work day, albeit barely, and she left at 5:30. She quickly made the decision to change before heading over to Abbie's.

She arrived at the feisty ADA's apartment at five after six, and quickly made it up the stairs. She knocked on her door aprehensivly, because, Abbie was a force to be reckoned with at times. Abbie opened the door dressed in comfy sweats, and Olivia sighed gratefully. Obviously now was not one of those times.

"Hey Benson. Glad you came." Abbie smiled, though worry lit her eyes at the dejected look on the brunette's face. She ushered her into the living room, and Olivia flopped down on the familiar couch.

"oh sure, just make your self right at home!" Abbie teased, and Olivia grinned for the first time since they had caught the case. She wasn't sure why, but the feisty, and debatably crazy lawyer had that effect on her.

"Yep, you forget that I helped buy this couch, councelor." She laughed. Abbie conceded, and flopped down at the other end of the couch. The two women had known each other since Abbie had been assigned to Olivia's precinct, fresh out of law school. Liv had just been a rookie then, and they had helped each other learn the ropes in the world of law and order.

"So, you gonna tell me why this case affected you so bad?" Abbie asked, cutting straight to the chase. Olivia sighed.

"If I don't you'll just bug it out of me." she groaned. Abbie grinned.

"Damn right I will!" she teased, but her face grew serious again. Olivia sighed and ran a hand through her short dark hair.

"The kid." She begins looking down.

"The Stevens kid?" she asked, slightly supprised. Olivian nodded, and sighed.

"Look, there's something I never told you." She said softly. Abbie reached over and grabbed her hand. Olivia took a deep breath and looked her dead in the eyes.

"My mother was raped, nine months before I was born." She whispered. Abbie gasped and pulled Liv in for a hug.

"I'm sorry." She said softly, holding the distressed detective close. They stayed that way for a while. Then Abbie pulled back.

"there's something I want to tell you." She says softly. The detective looked slightly confused but nodded.

"When I was 19, my room mate went on vacation with her family. While she was gone, a man I believed to be my friend crawled through the window, and raped me." She said softly, tears beginning to fall.

This time its olivia's turn to pull the brunette in for a hug.

"thank you for telling me." she whispered softly. Abbie nodded, beyond words, against olivia's shoulder.

"Hey," she said pulling back, some of the usual fire lighting her eyes. "You should come out with me and a few friends on friday, we're celebrating the fact that a friend I met in law school just got hired at the DA's office."

"Okay, but im not getting drunk again!" olivia laughed. The women smiled at each other.

"Hey, you wanna stay over? We can watch legally blond!" she said, with an evil grin on her face. Olivia sighed, looking scared.

"Fine, but we only watch the first one, and only once!" she growled, throwing a pillow at Abbie. They laughed and Abbie put the movie on.

"Thank you for this." Liv whispered as they cuddle on the couch.

"No problem Liv," is the sleepy response that she gets.

* * *

Hello my pretties! :) so this is going to be AO, and abbie and liv are just best friends! Please review and tell me if you like it!


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Liv, whats the rush?" Elliot asked as Olivia ran into him on her way out of the building. "You got a date or something?"

"No, I promised Abbie that I would go out with her and some friends tonight, and I want time to change before I have to meet her." she explained, gesturing at her muddy clothes. She had slid down a ravine after a perp earlier in the day, and her clothes showed it. He laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, dont really want to show up in that." he joked. She rolled her eyes and smiled, as she stepped around him.

"See you Monday El." she laughed walking away. He nodded and waved his farwell.

"Shit!" she murmured looking at her watch as she trotted down the steps. She only had fifteen minuets before she had to be at Abbie's apartment. Thank god she and the brunette wore the same size. She quickly hailed a cab and gave him Abbie's address. They were supposed to meet there and go to the club together. When they pulled up, she paid the cabbie and nodded to the familiar door man.

"Miss Benson!" he greeted with a smile as he pulled the door open.

"Thanks Jim." she replied gratefully. She dashed up the stairs, and pounded on the door.

"Damn it Carmichael, open the door." she growled under her breath. She sighed in relief when she heard the bolt slide.

"Abbie thank god!" she gasped at the sight of the brunette.

"What the hell happened to you?" Abbie dead-panned with an unimpressed look.

"uncooperative perp, plus rainy day, equals I need to borrow something to wear!" Olivia rolled her eyes. The attorney snorted and lead her to the guest room,

"Shower first, then I will help you get dressed in something smokin hot. But hurry, because the guest of honor is driving over with us." she laughed as she pushed her towards the guest bathroom. Olivia rolled her eyes and nodded walking into the bathroom.

When she was finished, she came out in a towel, and predictably Abbie was sitting on the guest bed.

"Damn, finally!" she complained, tossing a bra and panties towards Olivia. Olivia looked down at the delicates in her hands.

"Theses are mine. How the hell did you get them?" she asked. Abbie shook her head.

"You left them here last time you stayed over." she explained. Olivia nodded and stepped back into the bathroom to put them on. When she was finished, she came back out and followed Abbie to her enviable walk in closet.

"Okay, now what look are you going for?" she asked. Olivia shook her head, feeling at a complete loss. Abbie sighed,

"Okay, fine, I will dress you. But you owe me big time." she growled throwing her hands up in the air. She shoved the baffled detective down on the bed and stomped into her closet. After almost five minuets of mumbled 'No way's and 'god no's she emerged with an outfit in hand.

"Okay, I think I have finally put together the perfect outfit for you." she said in a groan, almost throwing the outfit at Olivia.

"Um, thanks?" the detective said apprehensively. Abbie didnt answer, she just flopped back on the bed, exasperated. Olivia rolled her eyes at the theatrics, and threw the outfit on. Supprisingly it was something she might actually pick out her self, with a pair of dark blue jeans, paired with a deep blue lightly sparkled tank top.

"Huh, I actually like it." she said incredulously as a knock echoed through the apartment.

"Of course you do. I picked it." Abbie laughed, "I trust you can do your own hair and make up?" she asked as she stood to go get the door. Olivia responded with an eye roll.

"I'll take that as a yes." she said as she dissapeared into the hall.

Olivia laughed and sat down to do her make up. She went with sapphire eye liner, and matching eye shadow, and lightly brushing on mascara.

She did her short brown hair in a tousled, sexy look. When she looked over the finished product, she felt rather proud.

"Damn, I look good!" she mumbled, before making her way out the bedroom door.

"Hey Abbs..." she trailed off as she rounded the corner and locked eyes with the most stunning blond she had ever seen. The blond's eyes sparkled as she walked up to Olivia. She extended her hand, not breaking their eye contact.

"Hi, I'm Alex. You must be Olivia."

* * *

Hey! Cliff Hanger! :) sorry! but i hope you enjoy it! ill start getting to the good stuff soon i promise! Please R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

"**_Hey Abbs..." she trailed off as she rounded the corner and locked eyes with the most stunning blond she had ever seen. The blond's eyes sparkled as she walked up to Olivia. She extended her hand, not breaking their eye contact._ **

"_**Hi, Im Alex. You must be Olivia." **_

She was the most beautiful woman Olivia had ever laid eyes on. She knew she was staring, but she couldnt quite bring her self to look away. Suddenly Abbie's hand on her shoulder shocked her out of her thoughts.

"Oh, Yeah, Um, yeah. Im Olivia." she stammered shell shocked for the first time in a very long time. Abbie grinned behind her back. Everything was going perfectly to her plan.

"Hi. Its nice to finally meet you. Abbie's told me a lot about you." the stunning blond, Alex, said, a mischevious twinkle in her ocean blue eyes. Olivia shot the grinning brunette a glare.

"I wish I could say the same." she replied smoothly, finally recovering the use of her brain. Abbie laughed behind them,

"Well kids, we should get going. Dont wanna keep Serena and the others waiting." she announced. Olivia looked at her confused,

"Serena Southerlyn?" she asked surprised. Abbie nodded, and Olivia got an evil grin on her face.

"You mean the Serena that you've been lusting after for 3 years?" she asked, the grin never leaving her face. Abbie went slightly pale.

"You wouldnt dare!" she growled at the lauging detective. Olivia raised a challenging eyebrow.

"Oh, but wouldnt I?" she asked rhetorically. Abbie groaned and dropped her face in her hands.

"God you two are entertaining!" the almost forgotten Alex laughed as she watched the friends argue.

"Ah, but arent I always?" abbie responded grinning, then alex laughed again.

"And really Abbie, Southerlyn?" she asked with a gleam in her eyes. Abbie groaned again,

"Im going to kill you Benson!" she growled, glaring at her friend. Olivia shook her head stubbornly,

"No you wont, you love me too much!" she smirked linking her arm with the glowering brunette and motioning for the beautiful blond to follow them out the door. Alex complied still laughing. Olivia grinned and flipped the lock as she closed the door behind them.

"I have the strangest feeling that this night is going to be very interesting." Alex grinned as she followed the two brunettes down the stairs.

"You may very well be correct." Abbie confirmed from under Olivia's arm.

"Cab?" olivia asked, looking at abbie. Abbie nodded and waved her forward.

"Be my guest!" she smirked. Olivia bowed and stepped to the curb to hail a cab.

"Why did you make her hail it?" Alex asked quietly. Abbie grinned,

"She grew up in the city, and she is the Cab Hailing Master," she replied. Alex nodded, as Olivia proved Abbie's point.

"Mi'ladies," she joked, bowing them into the cab. All three women laughed and got in. Abbie leaned over the seat and whispered the address to the cabbie.

"Where are we going?" Olivia asked looking confused. Abbie grinned,

"Not telling!" she said childishly. Alex laughed,

"So shes not telling you either?" The blond grinned.

"Aparently not." Olivia pouted.

"At least im not the only one anymore!" Alex laughed. Abbie grinned and the Cabbie laughed.

"Well, I have a feeling you girls are either going to hate her or laugh at her." he said mysteriously. Alex and Olivia groaned and rolled their eyes. Abbie just laughed evilly. Finally the Cabbie turned one more corner and stopped. Olivia looked out and turned white,

"Abigail Carmichael!" she yelped. Abbie laughed devilishly again. They were at _Girls Night, _the first lesbian club Olivia had visited. She had a very unfortunate mishap with the manager of the club and hadnt been back since. Alex's only response to the venue was a raised eyebrow.

"C'mon Benson! Its been 8 years! Im sure she doesnt even remember you!" Abbie coaxed. Olivia glared at her friend.

"Thats it. Im telling Serena." was Olivia's only response as she got out of the car. Abbie gasped and dashed after her friend, throwing a wad of cash at the cabbie. Alex rolled her eyes and looked at the surprised cabbie.

"I think I am the only sane person coming to this party." she informed him. He laughed and she got out of the cab, following the crazy brunettes. When she opened the door to the club she was assaulted by the volume of the music. She began weaving her way through the mass of bodies towards the bar, where she knew Abbie would be, likely with the rest of their party.

When she finally pushed her way out of the crowd, she ran smack into Serena Southerlyn.

"Hey Serena!" she smiled at the other blond.

"Alex! There you are, Liv and Abbie were worried when they lost you." Serena smiled grabbing the younger blond's arm and dragging her towards the rest of the group.

"Oh, good! You found her!" Abbie drawled, keeping one eye on Olivia. She was determined not to let the brunnette any where near Serena.

Alex's eyes lit on Olivia and her heart stopped. The brunnette was grinning happily, sipping on a drink, and the glow from the club's lights danced in her eyes. She glanced up and her eyes met Alex's. She smiled and set her drink down. She stood and walked toward the stunned Alex. When she was close enough she grinned girlishly and asked,

"Would you like to dance?"

* * *

Hello again my pretties! Yet another Cliff hanger! I hope you like it! Please R&R! Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

Alex blushed, and nodded, not looking Olivia in the eyes. Olivia grinned and took her hand, leading her out into the writhing mass of bodies. They both quickly fell into the rhythm and began swaying together, dancing rather closely.

Abbie looked up from her conversation with Serena and grinned triumphantly. Serena followed her gaze and laughed.

"You actually did it, damn!" she giggled. "I just lost 20 bucks to Donnelly!" Abbie grinned.

"You bet against me?" she asked, mockingly hurt. Serena grinned.

"Oh no counselor, i know far better than to go against you." she said, smirking seductively. Abbie squeaked.

"O-oh, yeah." she stammered. Serena grinned.

"Pussy got your tongue counselor?" she asked mischievously. Abbie's eyes widened in shock.

"I-I I dont..." Serena silenced her with a finger on her lips.

"Would you care to dance?" She asked laughingly. Abbie merely nodded, at a loss for words.

Three hours and several shots later, both couples were having great trouble keeping their hands to their selves. It was Serena who finally suggested that they head home for the night. All of them were too wasted to protest when Abbie suggested they all crash at her house.

"C'mon." Liv ordered, leading them outside, and hailing a cab. She quickly rattled off Abbie's address and they were off.

Olivia groaned as she slowly regained consciousness. Her head was absolutely killing her, and she realized with a great amount of shock that she was entirely naked. She opened her eyes and squeaked with surprise as she saw a sleeping body next to her. Further inspection showed that said body was Alex. She groaned, worried that she had screwed up something that could have been amazing before it could even start. she glanced over at the bedside table and smiled when she saw two sets of water and Tylenol. She quickly popped hers, and then gingerly reached over to Alex.

"Sweetie? Um, would you like a Tylenol?" she murmured, gently shaking the blonde awake. Alex groaned putting a hand to her head.

"Oh god, yes please!" she moaned, taking the pills gratefully. Liv grinned.

"You sure do like saying that to me!" she said playfully. Alex gave her a mock glare.

"Oh hush you! It's too early for teasing." she growled playfully. Olivia glanced at the clock.

"Actually it's after 12, so not early!" She informed the blonde. Alex groaned and flopped back on the pillow.

"C'mon, we should go make sure Abbie and Serena are still alive..." she said, only half joking. Alex sighed.

"Alright..." she groaned, heaving herself out of the bed. Olivia's eyes almost popped out of her head at the sight of the completely naked woman. Alex laughed.

"See something you like?" she asked raising on perfectly shaped eyebrow. Olivia swallowed and nodded sheepishly. Alex grinned and yanked the sheet off of the brunette.

"Hey!" Olivia squeaked. Alex laughed,

"Its only fair!" she taunted, dancing backwards as Olivia crawled down the bed towards her. Alex screeched as Olivia caught her and threw her gently on the bed and began tickling her.

"I give I give!" Alex cried, tears streaming down her face from laughing so hard. Olivia grinned and leaned in to peck her on the lips.

"Alright." she conceded allowing the blonde to get to her feet. Alex smirked and pulled Olivia closer.

"Good morning." she said sweetly, leaning in for a proper kiss. Olivia grinned.

"Good afternoon actually." she corrected playfully. Suddenly they both heard a crash from the kitchen accompanied by loud laughter.

"Oh boy..." they groaned, quickly dressing and heading out of the bedroom.

* * *

Wow its been forever since i updated this! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!


	5. Chapter 5

Olivia and Alex stopped short at the sight before them as they entered the kitchen. Serena was leaning against the island for support laughing hysterically and Abbie sat on the floor, covered in what looked like eggs and flour. Alex burst out laughing right along with Serena and Olivia grinned.

"What the hell happened here Abbs?" she asked shaking her head. Abbie pouted childishly.

"Shut up Benson." she growled, wiping eggs out of her eyes.

"She was trying to cook while dancing," Serena gasped out between her laughter. Olivia snorted.

"Really Carmichael?" she asked skeptically. "I mean just, really?". Abbie threw a glob of egg at Olivia.

"I said shut up." She hissed. Olivia smirked, and scooped up an egg still sitting on the counter, and calmly walked over to Abbie, before cracking it over her head. Abbie gasped,

"You did not just do that Benson!" she shrieked, and Olivia took off through the apartment, Abbie hot on her heels. Alex and Serena exchanged looks.

"There goeth the great Abbie Carmichel, and Olivia Benson." Alex said smirking. This sent Serena into another round of spasmic laughter.

89898

An hour and a half and two rolls of paper towels later, the four flopped down on the couch. They had spent the afternoon cleaning up the eggs and flour that had been flung around the house by the fueding women.

"Damn, it has been a while since we've done that..." Abbie laughed. Alex gave her a look.

"You've done that before?" she asked skeptically.

"Well not that exactly, last time it was spagetti sauce and noodles." Olivia corrected grinning. Alex just shook her head. Serena grinned,

"You cannot comprehend the ammount of shit these two get into. Its almost as bad as you and I were." she smirked. Alex laughed, reminded of countless memories and shenanagains.

"Ooh, do share!" Abbie said, sitting up excitedly. Serena and Alex shared a look and laughed.

"Well there was that one time in collage..." Serena began,

"With the chocolate sauce and the bedsheet over Mrs. Damleson's office?" she asked grinning.

"What?!" Olivia and Abbie yelped in unison. Alex and serena grinned.

"Oh, never mind about that..." Serena said grinning. Abbie grabbed her arm.

"If you ever wanna get me into bed again, start talking woman!" she threatened. Serena laughed.

"Oh, I know I dont have to worry about getting you into bed counselor." she purred. Abbie's eyes darkened.

"Oh gee look at the time. I think we should head out now!" Alex exclaimed, jumping to her feet. Olivia nodded, following suit.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow Carmichael!" she called over her shoulder on the way out the door. Once in the hallway Alex and Olivia burst out laughing.

"Oh my god." Alex gasped, leaning on Olivia for support. Olivia wiped tears out of her eyes.

"I know! They were about to do it right there on the couch!" she panted. Suddenly Alex had her pinned to the wall.

"That doesnt sound half bad Detective." she murmured saucily. Olivia swallowed hard.

"H-how about we get some dinner first?" she squeaked. Alex grinned.

"If we must. I would much prefer you for dinner." she said, winking. Olivia gulped.

"How about take out?" she asked, her eyes darkened by desire. Alex grinned.

"There's a great chinese place near my apartment." she smirked.

* * *

Hello my pretties! I hope you enjoy! Please please review! xD


End file.
